


Hate You Forever (Or Maybe Not)

by butterflyslinky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Tony Stark vowed to hate Steve Rogers forever.That's easier said than done.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Hate You Forever (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 Marvel Trumps Hate charity drive.

The moment Tony Stark saw Steve Rogers, he vowed to hate him forever.

That was, admittedly, rather premature, as they were both eleven years old when they first met on the Hogwarts Express. It didn’t help that Tony hadn’t actually spoken to Steve; he’d just seen some blond twerp who looked like he was about eight telling a seventh-year to shut up. The seventh-year had looked down, down, down at the little guy and promptly smacked him halfway up the corridor.

The blond twerp got up and looked like he was about to continue the fight, but was pulled into a compartment by another, much larger boy. Tony knew right then that the blond was going to be the bane of his and everyone else’s existence.

His conclusion was solidified the first day of class. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had History of Magic together, a subject that Tony was actually almost interested in. He took a seat right up front, eager to hear the lecture. None of the other Ravenclaws sat next to him, and the Gryffindors trickling in behind them seemed to agree.

Which meant that the only empty seat was next to Tony when Steve came in, late, out of breath, and with a black eye. Professor Binns didn’t even pause his lecture as Steve threw himself down in the seat.

Tony paused in his note-taking to look at him. “What happened, Rogers?” he whispered.

“Rumlow was bullying one of the Hufflepuffs,” Steve whispered back. “I told him to back off.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You keep fighting with older students, they’re going to do more than punch you,” he said.

“I’ll fight whoever I want,” Steve hissed petulantly.

“Whatever,” Tony muttered. “Shut up, this is a good part.”

Steve looked at Tony as though he was insane. The feeling was mutual.

*

Tony wanted to explain why Steve rubbed him the wrong way. Part of it was his bravado, part of it was stupidity. Part of it--and Tony hated to admit it, but here he was--was that he and Steve came from such different backgrounds. Tony’s family was respected, pure-blooded, his father an important researcher for the Ministry of Magic. Steve was Muggle-born, poor, the son of Irish laborers.

Maybe that’s where he got his mean streak.

Whatever it was, Tony couldn’t stand it. It was a bit ridiculous, honestly, how much he didn’t like Steve.

“You sure about that?” Pepper asked one evening while Tony was ranting. They were in their third year, and Tony had just watched Rogers get into yet another fight with a much, much older Slytherin.

“Sure about what?” Tony asked.

“Hating him.” Pepper looked over the top of her book at him. “You could avoid him if you wanted to...you only have two classes together and you play Quidditch once a year. There’s no reason for you to even pay attention to him.”

“Hard not to, when he’s always at the center of attention.”

“You’re one to talk.” Pepper smirked a little. “I think you’re jealous.”

Tony sputtered at her. “Me? Jealous, of Rogers?”

“Well, he is always getting attention,” she said. “And we all know you love attention more than anything. But people like Rogers...he stands up for them. And there is something romantic about watching a goblin fight a troll every week.”

“You like him!” Tony accused.

“No,” Pepper said. “You do.”

Tony stared at her for a moment before he stormed up to his dorm. Pepper didn’t follow.

*

The years passed, and Tony still hated Steve Rogers. Steve still got into fights with everyone, still got angry at everything, and Tony found it the most annoying, most Gryffindor thing ever.

Tony supposed that was why he was the Ravenclaw. After all, part of being smart was knowing when to stay out of a fight. Sure, Tony got into scuffles at times, but not nearly as often, and never quite as physical.

Their fifth year had just started and Steve, once again, showed up to History of Magic late and took his seat next to Tony. Somehow, in the last five years, the seating arrangement had never changed. Tony didn’t even look up, just kept scribbling his notes, ink smearing on the sleeve of his robes.

Steve glanced at Tony’s notes and shook his head. “You could write neater so I could catch up,” he whispered.

“Be on time,” Tony shot back. “We’re taking OWLs this year, you can’t rely on me anymore.”

“What’s the point of sitting next to the smartest guy in our year if I can’t use him as a resource?”

“Flattery won’t help you, Rogers.”

Steve kept pouting, but at least stopped talking. Tony was glad of that; he really wanted to do well on his exam.

At least they had the Quidditch field to take out their frustrations on each other. Somehow, both Steve and Tony had become Captains of their teams this year, and both were determined to beat each other. Tony wasn’t worried; he had the best team of any House, and there was nothing Steve could do to beat them.

Or so he thought.

“Report from the front, sir.”

Tony looked up from his essays to see Happy standing over his table. “Yes?” he said, ignoring Happy’s semi-sarcastic tone.

“Rogers has asked Wilson to help with his team. You know, the Hufflepuff who’s good at Quidditch.”

Tony cursed. “Right,” he said. “That does change things.” He thought for a moment before he got up. “Don’t let Pepper start correcting my essays yet,” he said, and left the common room.

Tony got lucky and found the Captain of the Slytherin team in the library. Pierce was big, mean, and very, very scary, but fortunately, also open to bribery, especially when it came from Tony.

“Hey,” Tony said, keeping his voice low.

Pierce looked up from his book. “Make it fast, Stark,” he said.

“I need extra practice slots for Quidditch this week,” he said. “How much for yours?”

Pierce considered Tony for a long time. “Thirty Galleons,” he said. “And you proof my Transfiguration essays until NEWTs are over.”

“Done.” Tony pulled out a bag of money and quickly counted out thirty Galleons. “Though it will just be spelling, I’m not at NEWT-level Transfiguration.”

“You could be,” Pierce said. “Stop settling for lower.”

Tony shrugged and headed back to the Common Room. Academics weren’t important right now.

Beating Rogers was.

*

“Seriously, Tony.” Pepper looked over the stacks of parchment piled up on Tony’s table. “You’re obsessed with him.”

“I am not.” Tony finished writing his diagram and tapped it with his wand, bringing it to life. “I just want to win.”

“Would you be trying this hard if it wasn’t Rogers?”

“Yes.”

Pepper gave him a look and Tony sighed. “Maybe not,” he said. “But you’ve seen him. He’s so...smug and self-righteous and pathetic…”

“And cute.”

“He is not!”

“He really is...Peggy Carter went out with him and her standards are impossibly high.”

“She felt sorry for him.”

“Peggy doesn’t do pity dates.”

“I’m trying to work here, Potts.”

“Fine, whatever.” Pepper got up. “Remember to sleep at some point tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony was already drawing again, a sketch of Bruce hitting Steve with a bludger.

He just had to make sure it was a reality tomorrow.

*

Tony was going to kill Steve.

Not only had Gryffindor won--Tony might have been able to live with that--but one of Steve’s goons had hit Peter with a bludger.

Peter, the tiniest, sweetest boy in Ravenclaw and the best Seeker Tony ever could have asked for. Peter had insisted he was fine, but that wasn’t the point.

No one hurt Peter and didn’t hear about it.

Tony was going to yell at Riley Dayton about it, but Dayton was nowhere to be seen when Tony arrived in the Great Hall the day after the Quidditch match. Rogers was there, though, talking to Peggy Carter at the Gryffindor table as though nothing was wrong.

Tony marched right up to him. “Rogers!” he snapped.

Steve turned, blue eyes confused. “Yes?” he asked.

“Why did you let your behemoth hit Peter yesterday?”

“We were playing to win,” Steve said, standing up to face Tony. “What else was Riley supposed to do?”

“Not knock a third-year to the ground!”

“Well, maybe you should coach Parker better so he can dodge!”

“Well, maybe you should come up with your own plans and not rely on Wilson!”

“Well, maybe you should--”

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Rogers by the front of the robes and pulled him into a very heated kiss.

The Great Hall fell silent. Tony barely noticed, kissing Steve harder. It took a moment before Steve was kissing him back, arms around his waist. Tony didn’t want to admit that it was nice, but it was. Steve was inexperienced, clearly, but he was eager.

“Excuse me!” Flitwick’s voice cut through Tony’s haze. He pulled back, still glaring.

“Five points from each of you,” Flitwick continued. “Now please, take your seats and finish your breakfast, you both have classes to get to!”

“Right.” Tony glared at Steve. “Still hate you, Rogers.”

“Back at you.” Steve sat back down and resumed eating. Tony stalked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

Pepper grinned at him. “Still hate him?”

“Yes,” Tony said.

*

Tony wanted to forget it, but he couldn’t. Kissing Steve had been...almost nice.

Steve was actually on time for History of Magic the next day, sitting up front. Tony sat down next to him, fleeing extremely awkward.

“So,” Steve whispered.

“So?”

“Do we talk about that?”

“No,” Tony said. He pulled out his quill and parchment. “I have notes to take.”

“Tony…”

Tony ignored him, listening to the lecture with even more attention than usual, taking it down word-for-word to avoid talking to Steve. Steve didn’t press the issue, just sat by copying Tony’s notes as usual. Tony even wrote a tad bit slower to avoid smearing the ink as much, letting Steve keep up.

It was the least he could do for getting them both in trouble.

Class still ended all too soon. Tony got up and hurried out of the room, but Steve followed close behind.

“Tony--”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Tony snapped. “I did something stupid and…”

“And I liked it,” Steve said. “I like you...I’ve liked you for a long time, but you were always so determined to keep fighting with me…”

Tony slowed down, thinking it over. He wanted to deny it, say that Steve was still an annoying Gryffindor, but…

“Fine,” Tony said. “So what do you want to do now?”

“There’s a Hogsmeade trip next weekend,” Steve said. “Do you want to go with me?”

Tony considered him for a moment. “Fine,” he said. “But don’t expect me to hold hands or anything mushy like that.”

“Fine,” Steve said. “And don’t expect me to share my Quidditch secrets.”

“Fine,” Tony said. “And no getting into fights while we’re there.”

Steve smiled. “Only if they’re with you,” he promised.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Tony said.

Maybe he wouldn’t hate Steve forever.

That didn’t mean he had to be nice.


End file.
